


Anomy Man 充滿疏離感的男人

by EvaLee7521



Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900546
Kudos: 1





	Anomy Man 充滿疏離感的男人

※ 故事時間發生在2003年，ＧＬ與ＳＨ合作之初  
  
Gregory收到了一封信。信裡有著一張黑色透明的會員卡。店名是Diogenes of Sinope。位於St. Pall Mall上。沒有寄件者。  
他將那張卡片及信翻來翻去了許多遍，也沒看出個端倪。  
他想過是否要將之拿給Sherlock看，不過想想還是作罷。畢竟那傢伙狗嘴吐不出象牙，在說出答案之前的那一番演繹肯定是他最不待見的，還是算了。  
在巨大的好奇心驅使下，Gregory在一天下班後前往了這個距離蘇格蘭場不遠的俱樂部。  
  
Gregory站在一扇不起眼的厚重拉門前，猶豫著是否該進去。他甚至不確定這張會員卡的來源。  
接著門在他的面前被拉開，一名侍者朝他微微彎腰示意。  
根據Gregory的目測，這名侍者所穿的皮鞋甚至比他的還好。  
他隨著侍者走進了一間有著豪華沙發的接待室。他應侍者要求拿出了自己的會員卡，然後坐著等待。  
「Mr. Lestrade您好，歡迎光臨Diogenes of Sinope。稍後我們將帶您到個人專屬的休息室中。休息室內有各式報章雜誌；若有不足的，桌上有我們的專屬電話，請再與我們連絡。」  
「另外提醒您，本俱樂部單純只是提供一個休閒與放鬆身心的場合，因此嚴格禁止客人間的交談，也禁止觀察其他客人。若您有任何使用上的問題，也請您利用電話與我們連絡。」  
Gregory聽完這一連串說明，忍不住在心底咋舌。  
這到底是個什麼樣的地方啊？  
「我只有一個問題。」接過了侍者遞還的會員卡，Gregory問：「這東西是誰給我的？你們知道嗎？」  
侍者面面相覷。其中一名遲疑者說：「呃、很抱歉，我們並不清楚來源。但您這張卡片的級別是ＶＩＰ。需要再幫您確認過嗎？」  
ＶＩＰ？Gregory聽得頭都大了。他下意識的點點頭。  
他認識什麼有頭有臉的人物嗎？Gregory忍不住低頭看了看自己的打扮。  
廉價的西裝，廉價的皮鞋。  
沒有吧？  
過了五分鐘，侍者再度回來。「Mr. Lestrade，向您報告一下：您這張ＶＩＰ卡是由老闆親自核可的，確認在使用上是沒有問題的。請容我為您帶路。」  
離開了接待室，Gregory穿過了姑且稱之為沙發區的區塊。他很努力要做到無動於衷，不過很顯然是失敗的。  
他的眼角瞄到了許多平常見不到真面目的政治人物或是商業人士，而他們也同樣對他投以疑惑的眼光。  
接著他們走進了一個有著許多門的通道，他的房間是最裡面那間。  
Gregory的眼神忍不住多看了幾眼那個在他對面、明顯豪華了許多的另一扇門。  
「那是老闆的辦公室。」侍者低聲解釋。  
Gregory甚至注意到了那門邊有著小小的密碼鎖。  
他又在心底咋舌了。  
侍者推開了屬於他的休息室的門，內裡的裝潢根據Gregory的觀察，大概用他一年的薪水來做可能都不夠。  
「由於本俱樂部是採會員固定包廂制，因此您不用擔心這間休息室會被他人所用，請隨心所欲。祝您有個愉快的日子。」  
侍者悄悄的關上門，留下了Gregory一個人在房間內發著愣。  
所以說，老闆是誰？  
他認識那個人？  
他在房間內四處晃盪著。房間內沒有窗戶，但通風非常良好；房間內光線昏暗，但在可以閱讀的沙發區都設有明亮的檯燈；房間內沒有床，卻有著比普通的床更舒服的沙發。  
所以，Gregory一屁股坐上了沙發。  
拋去了一開始的疑惑，Gregory開始有點明白這地方對所謂的社會成功人士來說的吸引力是什麼了。  
是絕對的隱密感。  
Gregory情不自禁的放鬆了自己的眉頭。  
無論那個人是誰，他想，他會感謝他的。他或許就需要這麼一個陌生的地方。沒有人認識他，他也不需要去應付任何人。誰與誰都不會互相搭理，甚至連打招呼都不必。  
絕對的疏離。  
  
從這天後，Diogenes of Sinope成了Gregory愛去的一個地方。他當然不是很嚴肅的去讀那些與他無關的報章雜誌。他或許去看個小說，或許去發個呆，或許去睡個覺。  
他覺得這樣，很好。


End file.
